


[Podfic] thy hair soft-lifted by the winnowing wind

by smoulderandbraids



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Folklore, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoulderandbraids/pseuds/smoulderandbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "thy hair soft-lifted by the winnowing wind" by forochel</p><p>Summary: He made sure to lay out two saucers, one of spiked milk and one of pure whisky, that night; it was the closest to an apology he could think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] thy hair soft-lifted by the winnowing wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thy hair soft-lifted by the winnowing wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407389) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



Link: [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2x31itd56mxqzh7/thy%20hair%20soft-lifted%20by%20the%20winnowing%20wind.mp3)

Length: 55:02/53 MB

Also this is my second podcast ever, and so I am open for concrit!


End file.
